


Person A, B, C, . . . Situations

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Death, M/M, Modern AU, i'm not okay, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: *Person B and Person A Tumblr situations. Mostly for mine and my friend's pleasure.





	

"Damnit,"

Niles scowled as his hands press into the now gaping wound on his side.

He'd been on one of his missions ordered by Prince Leo, but no one had expected something like this to happen.

No one else was around, he'd taken care out the last of the enemy.

No one was around.

This was just a stronghold in the middle of nowhere.

Even if he was able to get ahold of paramedics, the place was in an uncharted area.

No maps, no nothing.

Instead, he settles himself against a fell tree, a cellular device slipping in his bloody grasp.

He pressed the number five and holds.

Kiyoshi's lucky number.

He'd never actually admit that he would have ever indulged in such a cliche.

The ginger picks up on the second ring.

His lively tone making a smile light the other man's lips.

"Heh, yeah, nice to talk to you, too." sweat prickles his brow, speaking level takes a toll.

Listening to the concern in his lover's voice is bittersweet. "No,

"No, no. . .Just a flesh wound."

Chuckling, Niles is forced to pull the phone away from his face - he can't let him hear the pain in his tone.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He confirms.

Niles swallows - he needed to wrap this up.

"Kiyoshi. . .I just want to say I love you."

There.

He said what he wanted to say.

Kiyoshi wasn't daft, he knew something had happened, but Niles didn't want him to see him like this.

He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

He doesn't give the coordinates to his location.

Niles smiles as he closes his eye.

"We'll see each other again. Don't rush it-" He barely has the strength to turn off the phone.


End file.
